Polyamides or polyamide elastomers have been used in the polymer industry for a long time and—due to their enormous range of possible applications—are found in many branches of industrial products. Recently in the area of medicinal devices good use has been made of these materials especially in implants. One of the most important use of polyamide or polyamide elastomers is related to medical balloons, especially in the field of percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) or percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA). The most popular polyamides used include different sorts of Nylons or mixed forms such as PEBAX™. Even though these materials have certainly been used successfully, due to the strains put on the materials and the necessity to improve their characteristics in the light of growing experience coming from increasing numbers of treated patients, there clearly is a need for improved materials allowing for an effective treatment of the patient preferably with an economical production process.